The Billboard Disaster
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James has gotten over his fear of flour, but now he has another fear; that Edward might get hurt or damaged at Knapford's 60th birthday celebrations.


It was an exciting time for Sir Topham Hatt's railway on the beautiful Island of Sodor. Knapford Station was approaching its sixtieth birthday and to celebrate, the Fat Controller had made plans...

It was also a thrilling time for someone else on the Island. James the Red Engine had completely gotten rid of his fear of flour, and was now confident about working with it thanks to the help of his friend Thomas, and his new friend Sophie.

However, the flour mill had been excessively busy as of late. The people at the flour mill had to work twice as hard and James was often staying later shunting trucks and delivering flour across the Island. He didn't mind though. He was speedy and efficient, which pleased those at the mill, and it also pleased the Fat Controller.

One afternoon, the day before the birthday, James was told by Sophie who had been told her boss that the Fat Controller wanted to speak to him.

"He said you need to be Knapford on the double James." She informed.

"Any idea why?" James asked curiously; this was the earliest he had been allowed to leave.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I bet it's important. You'd better go on and find out what."

"Alright Sophie I'll see you later." Replied James.

With a loud toot from his whistle, he set off for Knapford Station.

...

A group of other engines were already there when James arrived ten minutes later.

James hoped that there was a space for him somewhere.

Thankfully he found one- next to Edward.

James felt relieved both that there was a space, and also that it was near his friend Edward. He was the oldest engine out of the Steam Team, but was the wisest- and one of the kindest as well.

So James puffed up next to the railway's number two engine and his crew applied his brakes softly

"Hello James," whispered Edward. "I'd thought you'd be a little late, so I made sure there was space for you."

But before James could thank the older engine, the Fat Controller spoke out.

"Engines!" He boomed "As you will all know by now, tomorrow is Knapford Station's sixtieth birthday. So to celebrate, I have decided to hold a celebration here at the station, and you will all participate!"

The engines cheered and blew their whistles happily at that news. They all liked helping out for grand occasions.

But James paled. He was afraid. His frames started shaking like mad.

Unfortunately for him, Edward noticed his friend's sudden mood change.

"Are you alright, James? You're looking pale- and you're quaking like a leaf."

"I'm uh, fine!" James assured -though Edward gave him a look of suspicion.

"Are you sure James?"

"Yes I just need a bit of air." James assured insouciantly before slowly reversing from the group of engines.

...

"What was all that about?" his driver asked later

"Well I needed to get away." Huffed James. "Don't ask me to explain!"

His crew just shrugged at each other, and continued operating their engine.

James however, was now officially worried. He didn't know why but he was afraid that Edward would get hurt or damaged.

Ever since the incident where Edward had to rescue James after two boys fiddled with his controls, James had always felt in debt to the blue K2 locomotive.

But ever since an episode happened with a billboard and Edward, James had been fearful that something bad could happen to him.

It had been fairly dormant for a while, but there was something about the Knapford revelries that made James panic that Edward could get hurt.

The fear billowed into his boiler and chilled his pistons. He had to avoid something disastrous happening

First, he will not attend the festivities.

The though made him a little better. There was no way Edward could get hurt if he wasn't there to jinx things.

Now, he just had to ensure that he wasn't going to get forced in...

...

The next morning, engineers were looking the red engine over, who was coughing like mad.

"Well so far I can't find anything wrong with his boiler." One workman announced gravely.

"Wait he told me it was his firebox that was bothering him!" Protested another.

James admonished himself for his mistake.

He had initially planned for his boiler to be the problem area -in order to make sure he stayed away from Knapford's celebrations -but in his panic to just get over the lie, he had told one of the workmen that he had a problem in his firebox.

He hadn't realised that until after he said it, so now he was a lot of hot water.

"Come on -we better tell Sir Topham Hatt that that one's fit for work." Huffed a third workman.

Grumbling, the others left.

"What was that about James?" Thomas inquired kindly.

James was silent and sullen. He really didn't want to tell them what was going on, but he had no choice, as his cover had been blown.

He did feel very silly for trying to hide it. But he felt even worse for failing to cover up how he was feeling.

"Listen, I only made that story up because I didn't want to go to Knapford's birthday." He confessed.

"Why not?" Percy asked innocently.

"Well, I didn't want Edward to... get hurt or damaged, that's all." He explained, going red.

James you really wanted to miss out on a big event in Sodor's history for my sake? Asked Edward.

"Yes. You mean a lot more me than some silly party." James said.

"Well I am surprised, but James, I would have felt bad that you missed out on today. This sort of event doesn't happen a lot, you know- and I want to celebrate it with my friends." He said. "Besides what could possibly happen on a nice day like this?" He asked jokingly.

"Precisely!" Added Thomas. "You don't have to worry James. I mean, nothing's going to go wrong."

"So you don't need to worry at all," Grinned Henry. "Besides, worrying about events going wrong is my job!" He teased.

They all laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Gordon once they had settled down. "Knapford awaits us all!"

"Let's go!" Cheered Emily.

So the Steam Team set off for the 60th anniversary celebrations of Knapford Station.

As James chuffed alongside Edward, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

After all, what was going to go wrong on a beautiful day like this?

Author's Note: Thanks to tate310 for the idea usage. Oh, did anyone catch a small reference to the Railway Series?


End file.
